five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: New Nightmares
"Prepare to meet new friends and discover new fears." -tagline Five Nights at Freddy's: New Nightmares '''is a new game by SCP. The title is subject to change. Summary One of Fazbear Entertainment's various locations is losing money fast due to extravagant purchases and is very likely going to close. The only new staff member they've hired for months is a night guard to watch over the establishment in the middle of the night. So far, the night guard hasn't had to do much, but things are about to change. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Of course, Freddy returns. He begins moving on Night 3 (a la FNAF1) and maintains his FNAF1 appearance. Starts on the Show Stage and moves slower than most other animatronics. Bonnie Bunny Freddy's right-hand man also makes a comeback. He begins moving on Night 1 and maintains his FNAF1 appearance. Starts on the Show Stage and is one of the most active animatronics. Chica Chicken The pizza pursuer returns with her comrades. She begins moving on Night 2 and maintains her FNAF1 appearance. Starts on the Show Stage and moves a little faster than Freddy. Foxy the Pirate Fox Avast, the pirate fox returns! He begins moving on Night 2 and has a fixed-up version of his FNAF1 appearance. Unlike most animatronics, he has to be watched or else he runs down the East Hall and ruins your game. If Foxy rushes, the only way to survive is to use the Door, as Foxy jumps through the office. Starts in the Captain's Cabin. Rodney Rabbit Rodney is a completely new animatronic. He begins moving on Night 1 and resembles a shorter olive green Bonnie. Starts in the Activity Center and moves faster than Chica but slower than Bonnie. Rodney is not deterred by the Alarm. Herdin' Helen Hen Herdin' Helen is also a completely new animatronic. She begins moving on Night 3 and is a white hen with a bonnet and a crook neck cane. Starts in the Farm Yard and moves as fast as Chica. Henlings The Henlings accompany Herdin' Helen most of the time, but sometimes go off on their own and act like Foxy. They look like smaller hens with beady eyes. When going on their own, they run through rooms very fast. The Masked The Masked is a mysterious new animatronic. He begins moving on Night 4 and is a Puppet-like figure with white pupils, a black trenchcoat, and a black fedora. Starts in the Backroom and moves as fast as Bonnie. The Masked is not deterred by the Alarm. Golden Freddy oF cOuRsE, fReDdY rEtUrNs. ERROR ERROR ERROR Night ERROR ERROR FNAF1 appearance ERROR ERROR ERROR acts like his FNAF2 ERROR ERROR VGF ZR Mechanics Cameras Self-explanatory. Alarm The Alarm is used to drive off most animatronics, however Rodney, Foxy, the Henlings, and The Masked are not affected by it. It is activated by pressing the button on the desk. Lights The office lets off a little light into the blind spots, but some animatronics can't be seen with that little light. The lights are activated by pressing their respective buttons on the walls next to the entrances. Doors The doors are used to block animatronics not affected by the Alarm. However, only one can be closed at a time. Cameras Show Stage - You know what that looks like by now. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica start here, and The Masked appears here. Dining Area - Resembles the FNAF1 dining area, but with more decorations. Every normal animatronic except Foxy appears here. Buffet Bar - A buffet bar devoid of food. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, The Masked, and Rodney appear here. Arcade - A smaller room with some arcade machines and a vent entrance. Rodney and The Masked appear here. Vent - Again, you should know what this looks like. Rodney and The Masked appear here. Activity Center - A multi-colored room with drawings of animatronics on the walls and half-finished drawings on the tables. Rodney starts here and Freddy appears here. Fun Hall - The mail hall of the building, with drawings on the wall and a vent entrance. Every normal animatronic except Foxy appears here. Restrooms - A blue door with MEN'S on it and a pink door with WOMEN'S on it. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Herdin' Helen, and Rodney appear here. Captain's Cabin - A mock pirate ship cabin with Foxy standing in the middle. Foxy starts here. West Hall - The west hall leading to the office. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, the Henlings, and The Masked appear here. East Hall - The east hall leading to the office. Freddy, Chica, Herdin' Helen, the Henlings, Rodney, and The Masked appear here. Backroom - A darkened room with a door to the Show Stage and animatronic parts on shelves and scattered on the floor. The Masked starts here. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is very simple and not hard at all. The only thing the player has to remember is that Rodney needs to be blocked with the doors. Only Bonnie and Rodney are active. Night 2 Night 2 is still fairly easy but not so simple anymore, as Foxy can quicky end the night if not monitored. Chica and Foxy are now active. Night 3 Night 3 is when it starts to get hard. The Henlings are the main new issue, as they act like Foxy but more unpredictably. Freddy, Herdin' Helen, and the Henlings are now active. Night 4 Night 4 is a definite step up from Night 3. The player needs to start really paying attention and developing a rhythm. All animatronics are now active. Night 5 Night 5 is the last main night and is very hard. The animatronics can strike at a moment's notice at this point. All animatronics are active. Night 6 Night 6 is the first night that is not required to be completed. Golden Freddy becomes significantly more active. All animatronics are active. Custom Night More about it in the Custom Night section Nightmare Nightmare is a night that is unlocked by getting all three stars, then completing the main story nights in one sitting '''without dying, then starting Night 6. When Night 6 is started, it will become Nightmare and Nightmare will be unlocked on the title screen. Only The Masked and Golden Freddy are active, but insanely so (even higher than 20). Movement Paths Category:Games